Cardian
by Erifrats101
Summary: An old friend from Tamaran comes to visit Starfire. But is this reunion really a good thing? We'll find out RobxStarxOC some BBxRae
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey, this is my new story, tell me how it turns out **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything "Teen Titan-y" except Cardian**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**_Cardian _**

**Prologue**

_A young blond boy ran down the streets, fleeing from the trio of boys chasing him. They were running through a busy marketplace on the infamous planet of Tamaran, avoiding merchants and their offers. He glanced behind him to see if he was still being pursued. When he saw that that was truth, he faced forward and increased speed, only to almost crash into a merchant's cart. He gasped and clumsily ran around it, slightly losing his balance. "Sorry!" he apologized in a Tamaranian dialect._

_"Hey Blondie, where are you going? We just want to chat!" one of his redheaded pursuers called after him._

_The blond looked back at his pursuers as they reached the end of the marketing area. They ventured into a grassy plain, where the wind blew in their faces, and a young girl unbeknownst to them sat "cloud gazing"._

_The boy noticed the girl at the last minute and tripped over her sitting form. The two tumbled on the ground, and when they landed, the boy emitted a groan. When he looked up, he came face to face with two emerald-green eyes. His sapphire-cerulean eyes recognized her face. And when she pushed some glistening auburn hair behind her ear, he knew she was royalty. Her choice of clothing over her regular princess uniform surprised the boy. She was wearing a raggedy brown cloak, that was obviously too big for her, and the hood had fallen off during their tumble. _

_The blonde's pursuers paused at the sight of the girl. "Princess Koriand'r! Flee!" the leader yelled, and the three fled back towards the marketplace._

_The blond boy rose, extending his hand. The princess gladly took it and rose as well. The boy gazed at her for several moments, lost in her eyes. When he came back to reality, he shook his head thoroughly. "Princess," he merely said, kneeling down on one knee. _

_"Please, rise," she simply said in response._

_The boy rose and looked at her. She was gazing at the marketplace, and the boy noticed that there was a clear view of the city from where they were standing. The palace, which was the tallest point in the city, was shining in all its glory._

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" The princess kindly asked him. He mentally noted on her angelic voice. He still couldn't believe that he was in the presence of _the_ Princess Koriand'r. She extended her hand and stated, "My name is Koriand'r. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

_The boy took her hand and shook it, "Cardian. My name is Cardian." _Soft hands_, he thought as he shook her hand. They let go of each others hands and began to walk up a hill, even farther away from the marketplace._

_Koriand'r abruptly halted, and Cardian halted to look back at her. "Cardian…" she pondered, tapping her chin lightly. Cardian bit his lip nervously, "That is a nice name," Cardian let out a breath as they continued their stroll.'_

_"Princess-" he began._

_"Please, call me Kory."_

_"Kory is a beautiful name."_

_Kory giggled, "Thank you. You know, I'm glad that I have met you."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"I now have a friend outside of the palace. And for that I'm grateful."_

_"F-Friend?"_

_"Yes, friend." She looked at him with some concern, "You…_are_ my friend, right?"_

_"O-Of course! I am absolutely honored to be your friend!"_

_"Truly?" She asked as if unsure. _

_"Yes!" Cardian was then enveloped in a loving hug._

_"Oh, thank you!"_

_Cardian hugged his newly acquainted friend back, "You're welcome." They stayed like that for the next few minutes, savoring the moment._

_"Koriand'r! Princess!" Multiple voices called from the marketplace. The two children separated. Kory held a look of remorse._

_"I am sorry, but I must go. I'll see you again, right?" _

_"I'll be waiting her anytime you need me."_

_"Wonderful. I may be able to meet you tomorrow evening. That is fine, yes?"_

_"A-Absolutely!"_

_"Farewell Cardian!" With that, the princess hurried off to her palace._

_"Farewell…Kory," Cardian said dreamily, sighing as a warm smile formed on his lips._

_**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**_

_Cardian smiled as he watched his female companion suddenly run away from him. She ran in circles around him while he stood in place. Cardian lifted his eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing?"_

_Koriand'r smiled at him and said, "Smiling."_

_"Well, there's no surprise there," Cardian replied. It had now been 9 years since the two met in the same grassy plain they were in now. In Earth standards, Kory was now 12, while Cardian was 13. However, Tamaranians mature and grow faster than humans by a 3 year difference. Therefore, in Tamaranian standards, Kory was 16 and Cardian was 17. _**(A/N: They really lived 12/13 years, but they act 15/16)**_. "However," Cardian continued, "You seem happier than normal. Why is that?"_

_Kory giggled in response, "Guess."_

_Cardian thought for a while until a perfect thought came to mind, "Your sister was eaten by a glorfnark? Glorious! Let us rejoice!"_

_Kory gasped, "Cardian! That was very rude!"_

_"Eh, you know you want it as badly as I do, if not more."_

_"Anyway, however true that is, it is not correct."_

_"You've finally realized how great it is that I was accepted into the Tamaranian army?"_

_"Um…no."_

_"Oh, forget the guessing and tell me!"_

_"Fine…I passed!"_

_"You passed the Okaaran tests?"_

_Kory nodded vigorously._

_"Are you sure?"_

_Kory nodded vigorously…again._

_"Really?"_

_Nod._

_"Positive?"_

_Nod._

_"…"_

_Nod… Wait, no. Tilt of the head to one side in confusion._

_"Amazing!" Cardian picked her up unexpectedly and spun her around in circles, "We must go celebrate!" Cardian put her down and dragged her by arm further into the grassy plain._

_Kory laughed while being dragged until she forced them to stop, "Where are we going?"_

_Cardian looked around only to see grass and flowers everywhere, "You know, I… Really don't know."_

_Kory chuckled and sat down, "How convenient." She watched Cardian take a seat next to her and hold her wrist, "Cardian, about you being accepted into the army…"_

_"Isn't it great? Finally I can do something and be accepted as one of the people, and no longer an…outcast. And you, Kory, my best friend, helped!"_

_"But Cardian-"_

_"We should go to the area we met and celebrate!"_

_Kory suddenly pulled her wrist away from Cardian, "Cardian, listen to me!"_

_Cardian froze, staring at her. He tilted his head to one side, giving her an adorable yet innocent and confused look, "What?" he asked. _

_"The Tamaranian army might be going to war in two days…" Kory took a seat next to him, pushing some hair that had blown into her face behind her ear._

_"W-What?" Cardian asked, now more shocked than anything. Sure, he had gone through army training, and he knew all he could about fighting techniques. He was too young for an American army, but since he had the skill, the Tamaranian army took him in (They went by skill, not age). Overall, he was mainly surprised at the fact that he would have to actually kill someone, something he had never done before._

_Kory adjusted herself to be more comfortable, "I overheard my father and the general setting up and assault on the Gordanians."_

_"But why?"_

_"Apparently, the Gordanians sent my father a transmission saying that they were coming for a friendly visit, although they didn't sound friendly at all."_

_Cardian's eyes widened in shock…_

**_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC _**

_Cardian blinked his wide eyes four times. Did he hear that correctly? He was standing in the grand hall of the palace with the rest of the army, in Tamaranian uniform. The Gordanian army stood across the room, glaring. Two days had passed since he and Kori had their discussion in the grassy plain. _

_"That is right," spoke the Gordanian General Trogaar to the King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r, "In order for Gordania to not attack, the Ruler requests that one of the royal children be sent to the Citadel for slavery."_

_The King and Queen were shocked beyond compare. Not too long ago, Koriand'r's sister Komand'r was furious at her sister. Her reasoning was that Kory got the right to be the next in line for the throne instead of Komand'r. Out of fury she left Tamaran to join the Citadel. The king and queen were already mourning the loss of their first born, but now their second as well? They couldn't give up their only son, Ryand'r, for he was just a toddler._

_Finally, after a long pause, Myand'r spoke, "Never!" his voice boomed throughout the hall, "You will never get my daughter!"_

_"If that is what you wish, then you will never see Tamaran again!" Trogaar yelled, "Hand over the child!"_

_Myand'r looked to his wife with sadness, and his expression was mirrored. Luand'r held back the tears in her eyes. They both knew what had to be done._

_"Fine," Myand'r spoke sadly. He and Luand'r walked over to Kory, who stared up at him in shock. They knelt down to her eye level, "We love you, daughter, with all our heart," Myand'r told the frightened child, "But to save Tamaran, I…I must give you to our enemy."_

_"No, father!" Kory pleaded, "Please don't let them take me, father!" Tears began to roll down her face, "Please! Please!!" Before her parents could say anymore, Kory was snatched away by Trogaar. _

_Cardian almost lunged at the general, but a hand held him back. Cardian looked up to see a slightly older teenager looking down at him. The teenager shook his head, signaling Cardian to settle down. Cardian relaxed, but still glared at Trogaar, trying to burn the creature with his mind. _

"_Silence, girl!" Trogaar scolded Kory, "The fool has no choice, the Citadel demanded a sacrifice… And _you_, little one, are it!" he looked around at all the Tamaranians gathered in the hall. He smirked at Kory, "Take one last look, child," he gestured to Myand'r and Luand'r, who sent death glares at the general, "Since you will never see your family again!" The general then dragged Kory out the door, kicking and screaming._

"_Mother! Father! Little brother! Stop him! Please!" She cried while immense tears rolled down her face, "Please! Don't let them take me! Please…" Kory looked to Cardian, her best friend, who she would never see again, "Farewell…"she mouthed as she was dragged away. _

"_Farewell…" Cardian mouthed in return. He thought he saw King Myand'r notice the friendly farewell, but he didn't care at the moment; he was too absorbed in sadness. Besides, Myand'r was too busy consoling Luand'r. The queen was crying into the king's shoulder. His one and only best friend I the world was taken away from him forever, and he could do nothing about it. He felt his eyes getting wet, and his vision getting blurry._

_He then noticed a spout of demonic laughter. Cardian saw Trogaar cackling while the princess struggled. He then saw the Gordanian army follow Trogaar out of the hall. At that moment he decided that he would be the one to kill Trogaar, if not even the whole entire army. His sadness was replaced by righteous fury and his hands balled into fists. _

_He then noticed the army beginning to clear out of the hall. Cardian rushed to be out first, pushing people out of the way. He ran through the halls until he reached the marketplace. He ran through the bazaar and into the grassy plain he had first met Kory at. _

_Cardian looked up to see a Gordanian battleship fly over his head, no doubt carrying Kory, "KOOORRRYYYY!!!" Cardian shouted to the vessel, praying to X'hal that she knew he cared. As the vessel began to fly out of view, he whispered to himself:_

"…_I love you…" _

_Cardian vowed to himself, if it was the last thing he did, he would find Kory and save her from the Citadel, even if it drove him to the ends of the universe. _

"_DO YOU HEAR THAT KORY? I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU! YOU JUST WAIT!" he screamed to the sky. _

**_CCCCCCCCCCCCCC_CCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Cardian flew through space, blessed with the Tamaranian power of flight. It had been 4 years since the Gordanians took Kory away; Cardian was 17. He wore his army uniform, with only one mission in mind.

Find Kory.

He saw his point of destination, a little planet. It was blue, green, and white.

"_Earth_," Cardian spoke to himself in his native tongue, "_Don't worry Kory, I'm coming for you._"

**A/N: Hey, how was that? Wow, 7 pages! Tell me what you think, the story **_**will**_** continue!!! Just you wait. Review, please!!**


	2. Chapter 1: He's Back!

**A/N: Hey, welcome to the second installment of Cardian! I don't have much time to do this, so I'll just give it a wing! And look out for my upcoming story, Life Renewed!! ****;P**

**Cardian**

**Chapter 1: He's ****Back**

Starfire sat on the roof. She was still in her uniform, but all her armor was off, sitting next to her. She always woke up around 4:30, but she didn't know why. . . Maybe it was because she hadn't gotten used to the time zone difference yet. _Wait,_ she thought, _I know, I have been waking up this early ever since . . . he left._Starfire sighed and hugged her knees tighter. _I wonder how he is doing, what he is doing,_ she thought . . . _I miss him . . . What if he was severely injured in battle? He should be back on Tamaran by now; would he not have sent me a transmission? Oh . . _Starfire closed her eyes tightly and then with confidence opened them. _He is alive, and wherever he is, he __deeply wants__ to talk with me or see me again. I must not fret, everything is wonderful!_ Starfire relaxed, straightening her legs out in fromt of her. She rested her hands behind her for support. She smiled at the sunset, absorbing the solar energy. Suddenly a frown came to her face as a thought peeped in her head that she didn't want to hear . . .

_ I hope._

Just then the door opened and closed behind her as Robin walked over to her. "Hey," he started, taking a seat next to her, "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Oh nothing. Just using the solar energy to recharge my powers."

"Star I find it very unbelievable that you were sitting here thinking about absolutely nothing at all." Robin stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

Starfire gave him a little pout, "Can you not at least try to believe it?" she asked cutely.

Robin chuckled in response. Then he pretended to think. "Hmm . . ." He glanced at Starfire with that same look on her face, ". . . Nah."

He laughed while Starfire gave him a look that said, "Gee thanks." She then nudged him slightly. It didn't hurt him because she wasn't feeling that confident at the time. But it did shut him up. Starfire rested her head on his shoulder and the two stayed like that for a while. Ever since their "Tokyo experience", they technically were "together". Neither ever stated it officially, but both knew it was true.

"No matter how much I would love to just sit here all day, you still haven't answered my question," Robin commented, referring to his original question.

Starfire smiled, "You do realize that you have the best way to ruin a moment, yes?"

"Eh, it was in the job description." Starfire giggled, "No, seriously! It said, 'must know how to ruin the best of moments'," Robin joked, "You think I actually would've gotten this job if I didn't know how to do that? Come on, Star, you know me better than that." He waited for Starfire to finish laughing, "Hey, you wanna take a short test?"

Starfire sat up straight and turned to face him, "Very well."

"Okay, get ready . . . Now, what color is the sky?"

"Hmm . . ." Starfire though.

". . . Most of the time . . ."

". . . Blue?"

"Correct! Now, what color is my hair?"

"Black."

"What _kind_ of black?"

"I would've said jet black, but . . ."

"Black, Robin, your hair is black."

"Okay, okay. What color is _your_ hair?"

"Red."

"What _kind_ of red?"

"Red red. Now can we please-"

"I would say it's kind of a brick red, but then again it's a different color depending on where and when you are . . . And it's kind of a weird auburn color sometimes . . ." Robin droned, absent mindedly playing with a lock of Starfire's hair.

" . . ." Starfire just stared at him with a dumb look on her face that said, "Are you obsessed with my hair or something? . . . Stalker!" (Or you could say she was O.o, whatever you want), ". . ."

Robin's face lit up as if he had an idea, "But then again, you hair is-" He was interrupted when a hand was placed on his mouth.

"Red, Robin. My hair is red." Starfire then let her hand fall from his mouth.

"Fine then. Now, what were you thinking?"

". . ."

"Come on, Star, you said you'd take the test, so you have to answer every question . . . It's mandatory."

"Well . . ." _I guess it would not hurt if I told Robin about __**him**_ Suddenly Starfire and Robin's communicators went off. They both opened their devices at the same time to reveal Beast Boy's frantic and panicking face. Starfire closed her communicator and peered over Robin's shoulder.

"Dudes, we're under attack!" Beast Boy yelled, dodging a laser blast from an unknown source. The blast caused a vibration to surge through the tower.

"By who?" Robin asked, going into "leader mode".

"Slade's dudes, dude! It's an ambush!" Beast Boy yelled before running somewhere.

"We'll meet you down there!" Robin shut his communicator and looked at Starfire giving her a look that said, "Sorry this moment couldn't last."

Starfire began putting her armor back on as Robin stood and rushed over to the door. He pulled it open and before he ran downstairs he paused to say,

"For the record, you passed."

Starfire smiled and watched him run down the stairs. She fastened on the last of her armor and stood, about to follow Robin. She paused as she felt a tingling sensation in her nose. She braced herself for what was coming and-

"ACHOO!" Starfire sneezed.

Starfire then gave a small sniffle and brushed under her nose, ". . . Metallic chronium . . .?" She slowly turned around to see a hoard of Slade's drones flying in midair behind her. They hovered with fire coming out of their heels. Starfire spun 360o while rising in the air. Her hands and eyes glowed their traditional neon green. "I assume Slade has discovered a new material to build his minions with, yes?" she dared. The drones responded by charging at her, and getting a barrage of starbolts as a welcome.

"I will take that as a yes!" Starfire single-handedly took on the drones, while they attempted to defeat her. After a while, a familiar tingling feeling made its way back into Starfire's nostrils. "A . . . a . . . a- . . . . . ." She calmed down thinking that the tingling feeling had gone. "ACHOO!" So much for that idea. During her sneeze, Starfire successfully demolished most of the drones around her. Unfortunately, as soon as she opened her eyes, a laser gun was pointed directly between her eyes and she was blasted to the roof. She skidded on the metal from the power of the blast.

Starfire shakily stood, clutching her upper arm. The skin had been scraped when she skidded. With medium-sized effort, she raised both arms in front of her, her hands in fists. Her hands lit with righteous green fury. She was going to display the trademark move she used against the Titan boys when she first met them, and her own arms became machine guns, her starbolts the bullets.

The drones were literally bl0own away. When she thought that she had destroyed them all, Starfire let her unlit arms fall to her sides. Unbeknownst to her, however, a drone appeared behind her with a laser gun pointed to the back of her head.

"ACHOO!" the Tamaranian sneezed once more. The drone stumbled slightly, but readied its weapon once more.

_** ZZING!!!**_

Starfire turned at the sound of metal slicing metal, and watched the drone fall into two halves of it, sparks flying randomly. She looked up slightly to see her savior. She was expecting Robin, with his "sword made of bird-a-rangs", but instead stared into a pair of sapphire-cerulean eyes of a boy the same age as her "boyfriend". The boy had golden-blond hair, and was shorter than Cyborg but taller than Starfire. He was wearing a shirt similar to Starfire's, but it was longer, down to his waist. He was also wearing purple pants that were covered by black boots that went up to his mid-thigh. He wore the same armor; every gem was a sapphire, unlike her own emerald. At the moment he was yielding a thick sword that was slightly curved and had a gold line running through its middle.

"_Hello_," he said in a calming voice. When he said this, Starfire knew her assumptions were true. He was a Tamaranian. "_I have not seen you in a while . . ._"

Starfire raised an eyebrow, giving him a confused look. "_Pardon?_" she asked in her native language.

"_Please don't tell me you have forgotten me_," he said, slightly disappointed while sheathing his sword. I t was very clear that his sword was too thick to fit into the sheath, but it magically thinned itself so that it would fit. "_It has only been 4 Earth years_."

Starfire thought for a while. Who had she seen 4 years ago? Well, then she was on Tamaran. Well, until the Gordanians came and snatched her up. _Who- . . . It cannot be!_ She thought, _Cardian?_ "_Cardian?_" she asked, giving the name of the boy she was thinking about not too long ago.

"_Took you long enough_. " He gave her a small smile and held open his arms for a hug.

Starfire squealed with delight. "_Cardian!_" she jumped into his arms and embraced him, "_Oh, I haven't seen you in ages!_"

"_One would think that if they finally found their best friends as soon as they saw them, that that best friend would do the same! I cannot believe you didn't remember me!_" "Cardian" argued, hugging her back.

"_Many apologies, I haven't been thinking correctly lately__ . . ."_

_ "_Dude, did _anybody_ catch that?"

Starfire released Cardian and turned at the sound of Beast Boy's voice. The two faced the four Titans giving them the weirdest of looks. "Um . . ."

"Friend of yours?" Raven asked. Robin would have asked that , but he was too occupied trying not to strangle their new arrival.

"_Hello, I'm-_" Cardian started, but was silenced by Starfire.

"_Shh_"

"_Well SORRY for being polite!_"

The Titans stared as Starfire began to argue with the stranger. Cyborg pulled four earplug from his arm and distributed them among the Titans. "Here", he said, "These are language transmitters. I think they can transmit Tamaranian as well."

And indeed they did.

"_Do not say anything!_" Starfire said in a harsh whisper.

"_Well, can I at least talk to them?_" Cardian asked.

"_No! They cannot understand a word you're saying!_"

"_They cannot?_"

"_No! For all they know, you could be calling them a derogatory term!_"

"_. . . Oh . . . Thank X'hal!_"

"_ . . . What?_" Starfire yelled.

"_For a moment, I thought I was the only one who could not understand!_"

". . ." Starfire was giving him a sarcastic look, "_Figure that all out on your own did you?_"

"Ouch," Cyborg commented. Starfire and Cardian faced the others.

" . . . Friends! This is Cardian, my best friend from Tamaran," Starfire introduced.

"I thought I was-"Robin started.

"Naw, dude! You _were_ her best friend from Earth, but now since you're her _boyfriend_, she needs a new best friend! From Earth _and_ from Tamaran!" Beast Boy explained.

"Oh my God, that actually made an ounce of sense," Raven said with fake astonishment.

"_I honestly can't understand a word they just said_," Cardian said, pointing at the Titans.

"Well, we can understand you," Cyborg pointed to his earplugs.

"_They can understand you with their earplugs_," Starfire translated.

"_Oh, that is just brilliant! Can't you just kiss me and get this all over with?_"

"What-NO!" Both Starfire and Robin said at the same time.

"_Why me?_" Starfire asked.

"_Because I believe that that purple haired girl over there would be infuriated if I did that to her, and she might even kill me because of that_."

"He's right you know," Raven agreed, looking at Starfire.

"Here," Cyborg said, tossing Cardian an extra earplug, "I guess Star won't need it."

"_What did he say?_" Cardian asked, catching the earplug with ease.

"_Put it in your ear and shut up_," Starfire ordered rudely.

"_Jeez, someone's having PTC_."

"_Shhh! __Don't__ say such things!_"

"_Well, it's true!_"

"_No it's not_"

"Ooh! Ooh! What's PTC? Come on, tell me! Tell me!" Beast Boy pleaded. He obviously didn't want to be left out. The two Tamaranians looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world . . . Which, frankly, he was.

"_Oh! Well, PTC stands for-_"Cardian explained.

"_Shut up!_" Starfire yelled.

"_Well, he asked! Besides, how do you say it on Earth?_"

"_I wouldn't know!_"

"_And why not?_"

"_Because I would rather read a book than ask my friends what it means!_"

"_ . .Why not?_"

"_How would it sound to you if I walked up to Raven and asked __her, 'Hello, friend, what is this part of the female anatomy called on Earth'" _Starfire said, gesturing to her, well . . . "chest cavity".

For the next span of time, the Titans blushed and seemed to choke on oxygen.

"_Are your friends having trouble breathing?_" Cardian asked calmly.

"_I believe it is that they are not as mature on the subject._"

"_Oh, okay . . . Mm-hmm . . . So, what were you saying about grebnacks?_"

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "_THAT'S_ what those are? Dude, it was dark!

I didn't know what I was touching!" He was referring to the time when Raven turned the tower into a haunted house ("Fear Itself"), ". . . Now I'm gonna be scarred for life!"

"_. . . Do I even __**want**__ to know what that was about . . . ?_" Cardian asked, sitting down.

"_No, I . . . don't believe __so ._" Starfire said, sitting down as well, "_. . . Well, they seem __to be __occupied . . ._," she said, referring to the Titans, who were still choking. Raven had stopped by now, and was watching with amusement. Beast Boy was frantically asking Cyborg for antibacterial wipes and hand sanitizer. Robin was trying to get . . . "images" out of his mind (That pervert . . .).

". . . _Are you going to kiss me or do I have to?_" Cardian randomly asked his childhood friend.

"_Well, why do I have to-_"Starfire was cut off by Cardian's lips on hers. Out of pure instinct (or experience, if you want to call it that) with Robin, she laced her arms around his neck.

Raven saw this and tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder. The changeling turned and froze along with Cyborg, their mouths agape.

"What's everybody loo-"Robin began, before three hands grabbed his head and forced him to look at the two aliens. He immediately went into the same pose he had when Starfire thought she was going to marry the Tamaranian guy she saw before she met Gryllderlskletch (A/N: Who _was_ hot, by the way . . . I PWN HIM! MUHAHAHAHA!! Star: No, I do! E101: Bug off! –Gets into fight and E101 is defeated-)

Cardian broke apart from Starfire (no matter how much he didn't want to, and he didn't) and smiled. "_Well, that wasn't hard, now was it?_" In return he received a big whack upside the head. "_Hey! That hurt!_" Cardian rubbed his head.

"_My mouth was open, you overzealous son of a-__**Augh!**_" Starfire exclaimed, wiping her mouth as she stormed downstairs.

"_. . . Besides that, how was it?_" Cardian chased after her.

"Well, that was weird," Raven spoke everyone's thoughts at the time. Well, all the Titans'. Besides Starfire, who was thinking, _I can't believe he-Ew!_ Cardian was thinking,_ Well, that's something I won't be forgetting anytime soon._

**A/N: Well, that's the second chapter! Tell me how you like Cardian so far! I know Star was ****kinda**** OC here, but it's ****cuz**** she acts differently around Cardian. She's also more comfortable speaking Tamaranian than English, which is why she used contractions (it's, you're, they're, I'm, etc.)**

**Alan: That ****was.**** . . interesting. When's my story coming out?**

**E101: Soon enough, my young brainchild.**

**Alan: Here's a thought: How can you create me, yet I'm older than you?**

**E101: Shut up! You're giving away my secret identity! –Sends away with amazing brainpower-**

**Cardian, Starfire, and Titans: O.O**


	3. Chapter 2: Catching Up

**A/N: Hey everybody! Look, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have my own reasons. Sorry especially about YDKMP. I haven't updated in about a year, and I left you off with a cliffy (my reasoning for which is that I didn't have time to post the whole chapter, so I only posted that instead). My bad. But I'm doing better, right? I gave you Assassin's Bird, which I'm updating after this, and hopefully I get time for YDKMP updating! Oh, I'm loving the reviews! I would list all the people I want to thank, but the list is on my dead comp, so it's unavailable. Thankies anyways! On with the show!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO READERS/REVIEWERS: I'm adding an age change. When the Gordanians took Kory, she was 10, and Cardian was 11, but they acted 13/14. They still met at 3/4 years and acted 6/7, so don't get confused. Also, they now have known each other for 7 years, not 10. And they've been separated for 6 years. Gee, you'd think Cardian would move on in life after that long… Oh well! C'est la vie! Oh, and I'm adding in a backpack that Cardian brought, similar to Starfire's living one, for food and storage purposes…**

**P.S.: Does anyone else here think that Cardian is absolutely adorable and huggle-able? Cuz I do!**

**Cardian: O.o**

**Cardian**

**Chapter 2: Catching Up**

Starfire stormed into her room and the door slid almost shut behind her, seeing as Cardian's foot was in the way of it closing completely. He squeezed through the gap and walked into the room. "_Are you mad at me?_" he asked in their language. 

"_I could never be mad at you…_" Starfire's response made Cardian smile, "_But I can be slightly upset_." 

Cardian's grin faded, "_Why?_"

"_Why?_" she mocked in somewhat of a chuckle, "_Cardian, you just- I mean, you just- And right in front of them, too!_" She, frustrated, plopped herself flat on her bed.

Cardian walked over to her and sat next to her, stroking her hair comfortingly, "_Well, they understand, correct? They know how you learned their language, correct?_"

Starfire turned her head to look at him, "_Well yes, but-_"

"_Then there is nothing to worry about!_" Cardian exclaimed, lifting his friend by the shoulders and sitting her up, "_Now, we have much catching up to do!_"

Starfire was still slightly upset, and her body felt lazy, so she just propped herself on Cardian to stop from falling back on her bed again, "_Very well,_"

Meanwhile, the Titans had huddled outside of Starfire's room, the language transmitters in their ears.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" Robin warned.

"Dude, you know you want to, so shut up!" Beast Boy ordered, trying to hear "the goods".

"_So how have I been?_" Cardian's voice came to their ears, "_Well, as you know, I am of the Tamaranian army. For the time being, though, I am of the militia. So, I can take a break._"

"_How did you come to find me?_" 

"_Well, not too long after you were captured, I immediately went to the Citadel in search of you. They told me you escaped to Earth and I came here as soon as possible._"

"_It took __seven__ Earth years to do that?_" 

"_Yes, unfortunately. There was packing, and Citadelians to get through. I didn't want to fight everyone there at the moment, and knew it was suicide. So I spent a great deal of time planning my attack and making sure that I could speak directly to the ruler to make my requests known. But I did have to fight eventually, mind you. I had to go through many trials just to be able to speak to the ruler._"

"…" Starfire thought for a while. She suddenly and unexpectedly hugged Cardian, "_…Thank you…_"

Cardian hugged her back, "_You're welcome._" He separated himself from her, his hands on her shoulders. "_So, what have you been up to?_"

"_Well, you probably have seen that I have acquired new abilities…_" Starfire folded her hands in her lap, avoiding his gaze.

"_Yes, how did that happen?_" Cardian placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Wait a minute," Robin interrupted, looking at Raven, "Star wasn't born with her powers? But her and Blackfire both-"

"No. Listen," Raven ordered him.

"_Eventually, after I was forced into slavery by her, Komand'r and I were captured by the Psions, the race of soulless alien scientists who experiment on living beings_." Starfire looked at Cardian, unable to see what he was feeling at the time. He nodded, and she continued, "_In an effort to see how much solar energy the body would endure before being destroyed, the Psions subjected us to endless grueling experiments. Unknown to the Psions, our bodies were capable of absorbing solar power - which gave us the ability to fly. Instead of destroying their captives, the Psions gave us the ability to absorb the energy and then expel it in ferocious destructive blasts called starbolts_." Starfire raised her hand to Cardian and allowed it to glow neon green, showing Cardian was she meant, "_My sister escaped, somehow, but left me to suffer. I tried, but I didn't know how to control my powers as well as she did. The Psions captured, sedated, and locked me in a containment area. Over time, I began to realize that my starbolts were powered by righteous fury. And you can understand that I was furious with the Psions. The next time I attempted, I escaped, eventually landing on Earth…_" 

Starfire looked out the window at the place she now called home and smiled. She was mildly upset by remembering her past, but she was glad to be away from it in such a beautiful place. She thought that the story was too depressing, and she didn't want Cardian to be worried about her. He felt his strong arms wrap around her and hold her in a tight embrace. She relaxed at his touch; she really needed a hug. Starfire pulled away from him and gave him a small smile. She was trying her hardest not to cry. He looked so concerned for her, and he saw the pain he felt for her in his deep eyes. She understood, because she wasn't the only one with a dark past. " _And this story is getting too_ _long_." She stood, as if that would cleanse her mind. 

Cardian gave her a look, "_That's it? What happened after you landed on Earth?_"

"_Don't worry. I'll tell you later._"

"_So…_" Cardian looked around her room, trying to find a point of conversation, "…_I thought your favorite color…?_"

"Was_ blue. Now it's purple. It's a very fun color, don't you think?_"

"_Purple is nice._" Cardian looked around the room for a moment, taking it all in. He noticed how Starfire was getting uncomfortable with the silence. She always either fidgeted, gazed at her feet, or held her arm when she was nervous. Now she was doing all three, lightly drumming her fingers on her skin. He stood, walked over to where she was, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, and he smiled charmingly. "_…I have a surprise for you…_" he whispered in her ear with a hint of playful seduction in his voice (**He's not gonna do anything nasty, okay? …Pervs)**. 

Starfire's face lit up at the statement, "_What is it?_" 

"_Patience, Koriand'r._" He smiled and took off the backpack he had brought with him. He searched through it and found a piece of cloth. He draped it over Starfire's eyes and tied it securely behind her head. "_No peeking…_" He smiled as she gave a playful giggle and continued to rummage through his belongings. 

He finally found what he was looking for. A bundle was wrapped in some kind of white cloth. He carefully unwrapped the bundle. Inside was the hilt of a sword, detailed intricately. The end of the hilt narrowed and had a small retractable metal point on the end, sometimes used in battle. The handle itself was wrapped in a leathery material, and the point where the sword's blade would begin was prodigiously thick and had metal that flared out in spikes. There was a small emerald in the middle of the hilt, shining brightly. Cardian gave a small push to the emerald, and it reacted as a button. A metal casing appeared from the metal, and ended in a point about three and a half feet from the base. The metal seemed to act as a barrier for something, since it flared out in layers (Like those fake light up swords, with the layers?). There was a loud _swish_ as the layers extended themselves. There was an even quieter _hiss_ that came from inside the casing. 

"_Is that-_"Cardian held Starfire's hands and placed the weapon in it, halting her speech. He slowly removed the blindfold from her eyes and let it silently fall to the floor. Starfire gasped at what she saw, shocked by the mere possibility. 

She turned to her friend with wide eyes, "_Cardian, this cannot be-_"

"_It is, Kory. It's your sword, from all those years ago. The one your parents gave you when you first began your training, and the one that you were made an official warrior of Tamaran with, after you passed the Okaaran trials. This is your sword. And I made sure that I would be the one to personally hand deliver it to you when I found you._" Cardian simply glowed with pride.

Starfire averted her attention back to the sword itself, trailing over it carefully with her hand. She slowly grasped the metal casing and gently pulled it off. It seemed to slide right off, even though it hadn't been used in years. She held the hilt firmly in her grasp, remembering the feeling of the leather material beneath her fingers. She gazed at the blade itself; it's silver shining in the sunlight from the window of her room. There was a line going down the middle of the sword to the very tip, and it was pure emerald. 

She turned to Cardian. He smiled and nodded in silence. She gave a few swings of the sword, trying to remember her training on Tamaran and Okaara. Sure enough, her memory returned, and she twirled the sword in one hand like a baton, remembering the trick she had taught herself to please her master. She heard small movement behind her. 

She turned to see Cardian rummaging through his bag. He produced a leathery belt, one that matched the leather on Starfire's hilt. He picked up the sheath and clasped it to the belt for her. He handed her the belt and she took it gladly. "_If I remember correctly, which I hope I do,_" She murmured to herself, "_This belt is a double crossing belt, and ties around the waist like so…_" She buckled the belt firmly around her waist, and it formed a small X behind her back. When she was done, she placed the sword in its sheath, and turned to Cardian, "_Is this right?_" 

Cardian smiled at her and gestured to his own belt, tied identically to her own, "_Does is look right?_" 

Starfire gave a small giggle, "_I believe so._" She walked up to Cardian and hugged him tightly. When she broke apart from him, his arms around her waist and her arms draped around his neck, she smiled sweetly at him, "_Cardian, this is-_"

"_You're welcome._" Cardian beamed at her. 

The two were silent for a while, staring into space. Then they both were about to say something to the other, but they instead got lost in the moment, staring into each others eyes. Emerald into Cerulean. At the moment Starfire was noticing something about Cardian's eyes. They weren't a normal cerulean, but more of an opal color, especially with how the light hit them. During this time, Starfire remembered how lucky she was to have such a friend. He was never truly Tamaranean though. His mother was, but he never truly know where his father came from. Some thought he was from Kalapatt, a planet in the same solar system as Tamaran, but Starfire now guessed that he might have some Earth in him.

Cardian, on the other hand, was thinking how lucky he was to have such a friend as well. Like Blackfire, since he was different from other Tamaraneans, he was shunned of most opportunities at a young age. Starfire, wasn't only his best friend, but his only good one. Sure, he knew other people, but his considered them acquaintances compared to Starfire. She was a great friend, and for that he was thankful. Since they had known each other since not long after they learned how to talk (as well as Tamaranean traditions and ways (that was why they were so formal towards one another when they met)), they were pretty close. Some would think that they even had a stronger relationship. Cardian wouldn't mind if they did, he knew Starfire better than Robin ever would and probably could. His next thought wasn't about how much he liked her, but rather how much he _loved_ her. Sometimes he thought it was just a simple crush, other times more than that. He wasn't really sure, and he never bothered to test it out.

Until now. 

"…_Cardian?_" Starfire asked, holding two fingers to his mouth.

Apparently, Cardian was subconsciously about to kiss his best friend, and he didn't even notice. From Starfire's point of view, he was about a centimeter close to her.

"_Oh…Sorry_." Cardian nervously backed away from her. 

"…_Well! That was a nice conversation,_" Starfire said, changing the subject. "_Thank you, by the way. I love the gift._" 

Cardian decided to relax himself and laid her down on her bed. Starfire, trying to comfort him somehow, subconsciously laid next to him with her head on his chest, thinking of something to say. During which, she absentmindedly played with her own hair. 

"_Hmm…_" Starfire looked out the window into the sweet city, took out her communicator and decided to contact Robin. 

Robin, outside, freaked when his communicator rang. He knew for a fact that the walls of the tower were not soundproof, and he quickly pulled out her communicator. He prayed to the dear Lord Almighty that she didn't hear anything unusual. He pushed the other Titans away from him as he answered the call so that they wouldn't be seen. He was slightly perturbed y the sight of Starfire laying on Cardian so comfortably. "H-Hey Star! What's up?" he tried to sound normal, but his voice came out in a whisper. 

"Robin, what has the crime rate been this week?"

"Um… I, gotta ask Cyborg."

"Why are you whispering?" Starfire whispered the question herself, trying to get her point across.

"Um, uh…I'm not whispering! The volume of the speakers on your communicator must be too low."

Starfire tried to turn up the volume, but it was already on high. "Robin, my volume is already on-"

"Hey look there's Cyborg!" Robin almost screamed, which sounded hoarse from his whispering. He gestured Cyborg over, "Hey Cy, what's the crime rate like?"

Cyborg checked his arm, "Been pretty low all week, man. The only villains we've fought lately were those two burglars, remember?"

"Oh yeah! See that Star, crime's been low all week! Why?" Robin said, looking back to Starfire and pushing Cyborg away. 

"Well, I was wondering if I could show Cardian around the city, and to not attract 'press', we could dress less well… heroic."

"That's a great idea, Star. Want me to come with?"

"No, that will not be necessary. Besides, you still have files to work on, no?"

"Yeah, uh, sure. I'll see you on your way out, okay?"

"Very well. I shall see you then." With that, Starfire hug up. 

Robin sighed in relief, putting his communicator away. He turned to the others, who all had small smirks on their faces, "…What?"

Raven smiled devilishly, "You are _so_ pathetic when you're in love."

Robin blushed slightly, trying to ignore Beast Boy and Cyborg's chuckles. He suddenly found the wall more interesting.

Starfire looked back to Cardian, "_Oh, sorry!_" she sat up for a moment, "_I said I was going to take you around the city without even asking you! Do you wish to go?_" 

"_Of course!_" Cardian replied, sitting up as well, "_It will be fun! But what's the 'less heroic attire' you were talking about? _"

"_Well, I've always had other things to wear other than my uniform. I just never had the chance to wear them, what with crime fighting and all._"

"_Oh, so you fight crime now?_"

"_Oh, yes. We're what they call '_superheroes'_, known as the _Teen Titans._ We protect the city and world from evil doers using out powers._"

"_Interesting…_" 

"_Very. Now, what was I saying again?_"

"_Something about showing me around the city._"

"_Oh, yes!_" Starfire turned to her closet and searched through it. She pulled out a pair of faded jeans, a light purple tank top, and a white jean jacket. "_Hold_," she ordered, tossing the handful of clothes to Cardian.

Cardian caught the clothes and gave her a strange look, "_What are you doing?_"

"_Changing._"

If the two had been listening close enough, they would have heard a loud _thump_ outside Starfire's room. 

When Robin heard the word "changing" spoken so simply, he fell on the floor as if to say, "What the hell? … And they're okay with this? …Oh wow…" At the moment he was on the floor, twitching with the others looking at him. "Right now, in front of him?"

He seemed to ask Cyborg.

"Sounds like it, man. Let's see what he says." The Titans huddled around Starfire's door to hear Cardian's response.

"…...Okay." 

This time, if the two paid any attention, they would have heard an either louder _thump_ as three Titans simultaneously fell. 

"_Did you hear something?_" Starfire asked Cardian.

"_No, you?_" Cardian asked, oblivious.

"…_Probably just my imagination, never mind_."

"Oh wow," was all Cyborg could say.

"Dude," Beast Boy commented, trying to get frightening images out of his mind.

"No comment," Rave stated.

"Wait a minute-That pervert!" Robin exclaimed, sitting up. 

Raven sat up and looked at him, "Not really, she sounds like she doesn't really care. We don't know how long they've known each other. They might be mature enough to handle it."

"But she's _changing_! In front of _him!_"

"Maybe they know each other that well."

"Dude," Beast Boy interfered, "They know each other well enough for her to get dressed in front of him? I've never known anyone that well, not even my parents the Doom Patrol!" Beast Boy then thought for a moment before muttering, "…Lucky."

"What?" Robin exclaimed, "Lucky! Beast Boy….!!" Robin chased his friend up and down the hall for a while, "What're you saying, huh?"

"N-Nothing! I just think it's good that Star has a friend that she can trust so easily! Please don't hurt me…!"

"Or are you saying that _you_ wanna know Star that well!"

"N-No way, dude! I don't like her that way!"

"But you're implying it!"

"_But I don't like her that way!_" 

"Would both of you _shut up_?" Raven used her powers to restrain Robin from chasing beast Boy anymore, "Now, let's get back to the subject!"

"Right," Robin said, coming back to reality. Raven slowly let him free as Beast Boy cowered behind her. "Hey Cy, can you get a visual with your mechanical eye and display it on your arm?"

"Yeah, why?" Cyborg suddenly froze. He slowly turned to look at Robin, "…_Ew,_ man! _He's _a perv? _You're _the perv, man! I don't wanna see that! Star's like a sister to me, man!" he outburst.

"Not of Star, just Cardian. You can pinpoint where he is from the sound of his voice, right?" Robin suggested. 

"Yeah…hold on a minute…"Cyborg connected a wire from his arm to his head. His ear turned into a satellite that began to spin. He tapped a few buttons on his arm. The screen on his arm appeared all red, and then the others could see a faint infared outline of Cardian's body. "Voila."

Back in Starfire's room, Starfire had already replaced her shirt and was trying to get her boot off. At the moment she was hopping around on her left leg while trying to pull off her right boot. 

"_Need help?_" Cardian asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"_No no no, I-_" she tried to yank off the boot once more, and ended up on the floor., She gave a frustrated sigh while blowing some hair out of her face, " _…Yes._"

"_I believed so_." Cardian patted the spot next to him. Starfire sat there and he said, "_Give me your right leg_." Starfire obliged as he searched a bag hanging from his belt and brought out a pocket knife. 

Outside, Robin held three voltage disks at the ready. 

Cardian held Starfire's leg firmly but not enough to hurt. "_…Stop moving_." He made a long clean cut in the boot, avoiding cutting her skin, on one side of her leg and repeated the action on the other side of her leg. 

Robin slowly put his gadgets away. 

Cardian slid his hand down to her ankle while putting the blade away, preparing to remove the boot. As his hand brushed over her leg, Starfire gave a small giggle. Cardian gave her a mischievous smile, "_…That tickled, did it?_"

"_Cardian…_" Starfire warned, but to no avail. Cardian began tickling her leg as she burst into a fit of giggles. She tried to yank her leg away from his firm grasp. "_Cardian stop! …That tickles! …G-Get off! … G-G-G-GET OFF!_" She finally yelled more aggressively, kicking him in the chest with the sole of her foot. 

"_Serious when it comes to tickling, aren't you?_" Cardian joked, gently pulling off the boot and handing her her jeans. 

"_Yes,_" Starfire stated rather harshly while she snatched the jeans from him. She then put on the jeans jacket, and some brown Converse. 

"_Why brown?_" Cardian asked.

"_Because I did not wish to wear black ones,_' Starfire said matter-of-factly, "_Now, I don't believe that anything of my friends' may fit you, so we have to go to the '_mall of shopping'" Starfire stood and walked over to Cardian and pulled him into a standing position. She gave him a warm smile and then playfully ruffled his hair. Starfire was then startled to find Cardian's arm unexpectantly around her waist. She gave him a suspicious glance and his hand slowly traveled up her back, sending a tingling sensation down her spine. She giggled heartily and lightly pushed him away, "Would you stop tickling me?" She asked aloud in English. 

"Aw, but it is so amusing! Besides," Cardian gave her a sly smirk, "you know you like it."

"Oh, hush. Now let us go talk with the others about our little 'tour'." Cardian nodded and the two headed for the door.

Outside, Robin and the other Titans completely scattered in different directions. Raven phased through the wall, Beast Boy turned into a gnat, and Cyborg restored his original form to speed down the hall with fire spewing from his heels. Robin was about to run away, but seeing as he didn't have much time and was only human, he found that it would look more normal if he just casually walked down the hall. 

Starfire and Cardian walked out of the female alien's room and found nothing suspicious of Robin walking towards the training room down the hall. 

"Oh! Hello, Robin!" Starfire said cheerily.

"Hey Star," Robin gave her a smile, " I like the outfit."

"Thank you."

"No problem," Robin turned to Cardian and felt his guard go up for some reason, "Hello… Cardinal, was it?"

"No, it is _Cardian_," Cardian felt slightly suspicious of the Boy Wonder. "I do not think we have been properly introduced…"

"Name's Robin. I'm the leader of the Teen Titans," Robin held out his hand. After a nervous glance at Starfire, who nodded, Cardian held out his hand too. Robin gripped Cardian's hand firmly, "And I'm Starfire's boyfriend." Robin felt as suspicious of Cardian s Cardian was of him. He had a little problem with pretty boy "gentlemen" messing around watching his girlfriend get changed in secluded unsupervised areas. 

"Is that so?" Cardian asked, shaking Robin's hand equally firm. His eyebrow arched as he glanced in Starfire's direction.

"Yes, that is so." Starfire smiled broadly at the two as they sent each other hidden glares. "Robin, this may sound silly, but do you have anything to fit Cardian?"

"Clothes? No, don't think so." Robin let go of Cardian's hand. Even if he did, he wasn't "in the mood" to share them with Cardian. But he couldn't tell his girlfriend that.

"Very well, then. I shall take Cardian to the mall then."

"What for? It's not like he's staying or any-" Robin suddenly saw the look in the two Tamaraneans' eyes that said, "Of course he's staying!" and felt slightly agitated at the thought of what's-his-name sticking around. "…Oh. So how long is he staying?"

"About a month or so," Cardian replied simply.

"A _month_!!" Robin almost yelled, "…" he sighed, "…Fine. Whatever. Just don't piss me off."

"Robin! Be a little nice! Cardian is our guest!" Starfire scolded him. 

Robin scoffed, but managed to put on a fake smile "Enjoy your stay, Carlos."

"Cardian." They both corrected.

"Whatever." With that, Robin turned and left. 

"Your little ray of sunshine, huh?" Cardian asked Starfire while watching Robin storm off.

"Well, he is nice most of the t ime. I believe he is just suspicious, that is all."

"Of me? What for?"

"Well, the last guest we had took a…. turn for the worst." Cardian raised an eyebrow, "I will explain later, let us go."

**A/N: Damn! about 11 pages! That has got to be the longest chapter I''ve written! ...That is all. R&R!! ;D**

**Everyone:...O.o**


	4. Note of Revival

**Alright. First of all, I am SO sorry that I haven't been writing anything for...what is it now, 4 years? I know it's been at least 2 since my last update (on AB). With all the story favs and alerts and author favs and alerts I'm feeling more inclined to write. Plus, I'm in school again, and I need a break from all the university work (and personally, I think writing FFs would be a lot more productive than me sitting around watching anime or listening to my iPod. At least this way I get the juices flowing, and may help with my expos class (that's expository Writing, for those who wonder. Fancy college-speak for English class.).). **

**SO! That said, I'm sorry for the long hiatus, and I'm realizing how much of a jerk I was to nag reviewers for feedback just because my writer's block was getting at me. SO deeply sorry, and I'll most likely delete the harassing chapters later on. **

**Now, I'm only going to ask one thing from you guys, and that's if I should delete most (if not all) the previous chapters in the story and rewrite it. Be warned, I'll be using my laptop from now on, and the chapters for this story were on my other computer. Deleting them almost guarantees that they won't be seen again...EVER. **

**Now that I think about it, I'll leave the story alone for now. I'm going to be writing for Final Fantasy XIII primarily, and maybe Code Geass (I started a one-shot series, but never finished it). If anyone's interested, you can read my new writing style (I hope my writing's changed over the years) there. But I warn you, don't expect me to immediately bring stories after this message. I plan on posting after I've written at least a chapter/story ahead, so that might take a while. I also want to consider getting a beta-friend..**

**That said, I'll move onto the specifics about this story: Cardian**

**I really had big hopes for Cardian, I really did. However, an OC should never be made without a proper purpose/fixed goal, and that's what I did here. I like Cardian's character, but I don't know what I'd do between the beginning and the end. That said, I'll leave this story up, but I won't really update it. I truly had writer's block, and don't wanna BS the whole story just for "but I updated~! :D" bragging rights...**

**...just reread the "Catching Up" Chapter...Man, I miss this story. ): I may just have to write something for it afterall! :D But it might be like a one-shot series, detailing Cardian's stay in terms of weeks/days ("Week One, Day 3")...**


End file.
